Legend Stages
This article lists the main levels of '''Stories of Legend'. For the full article about time-limited events, see here.'' Stories of Legend (レジェンドストーリー rejendo sutōrī, Lit. '''Legend Stories', also known as SoL) is a game mode unlocked after completing Empire of Cats - ''The Battle Cats Rising (Chapter 1) and was released in Version 2.0 of The Battle Cats. It features many new sub-chapters (each one with 5, 6 or 8 stages), new types of enemies, new game mechanics, but also Event Stages where the player could win some prizes, such as Monthly Events (collectible units), Cyclone Stages (anti-Metal cats), Crazed Cats Stages (powerful variants of Normal Cats) and Awakening Stages (True Forms of certain Special Cats and Rare Cats), among many others. These new challenges wait for the bravest players to come. It is recommended to get Valkyrie Cat before starting these stages. Later, Bahamut Cat will be essential to progress further into the Stories of Legend and its special stages. The production cost in this mode is the same as Empire of Cats - The Emperor of Darkness (Chapter 2). Difficulty Magnification Clearing a sub-chapter for the first time rewards the player with 30 Cat Food, refills their energy, unlocks the next sub-chapter and the next ★ difficulty of the current sub-chapter (up to 4-★). ★★ difficulty multiplies strength and health of the enemies by 1.5, beyond sub-chapter 20, their stats are buffed by 1.2. ★★★ difficulty doubles (x2) enemy strength and health. In sub-chapters 18 and 19, their stats are buffed by 1.7 and beyond that point, they are buffed by 1.4. You can only deploy Special Cats and Rare Cats in ★★★★ difficulty, although you can still have the Cat Units you want in your line-up, allowing you to use all the Cat Combos you want. This difficulty multiplies enemy strength by 3. The magnification is 2 in sub-chapter 17, after that point, they are buffed by 1.2, similar to ★★ difficulty. Clearing a time-limited event for the first time also rewards the player 30 Cat Food, refills their energy and unlocks the next ★ difficulty if there is one. Treasures Most of the levels have 2 treasures,a Power-up with 1% drop with no limit; a certain amount of XP that has a 10% chance to drop, the player can only got this XP drop once. Clearing any star difficulties the first time also rewards the player with 30 Cat Food and refills the energy. Starting from Jail Break Tunnel, after every 6~8 sub-chapters, some boss characters can be recruited to your side. Levels Sub-chapter 1: The Legend Begins The Legend Begins (伝説のはじまり Densetsu no hajimari) *Stage 1-1: Earthshaker (大地を揺るがす Daichi o yurugasu) *Stage 1-2: Return of Terror (あの恐怖、再び Ano kyōfu, futatabi) *Stage 1-3: Sunset Blues (おつかれサンセット Otsukare sansetto) *Stage 1-4: Melancholy Damp (メランコリー湿地 Merankorī shitchi) *Stage 1-5: Bouncy Park (ぷるるん広場 Pururun hiroba) *Stage 1-6: Gentle Smile (愛情のまなざし Aijō no manazashi) *Stage 1-7: Guardian of the Ranch (牧草の守護者 Bokusō no gādian) *Stage 1-8: Sleeping Lion (眠れる獅子 Nemureru shishi) Sub-chapter 2: Passion Land Passion Land (情熱の国 Jōnetsu no kuni) *Stage 2-1: Nyandalucia (ニャンダルシア Nyandarushia) *Stage 2-2: Paella Field (パエリア草原 Paeria sōgen) *Stage 2-3: Flamenco Hole (フラメン抗 Furamen kō) *Stage 2-4: Sangria River (サングリア川 Sanguria kawa) *Stage 2-5: Gazpacho Highland (ガスパチョ高原 Gasupacho kōgen) *Stage 2-6: Churros Night (チュロス・ナイト Churosu naito) *Stage 2-7: Bone Dry Gardens (乾いた庭園 Kawaita teien) *Stage 2-8: Tapas Desert (タパス砂漠 Tapasu sabaku) Sub-chapter 3: Glucosamine Desert Glucosamine Desert (グルコサミン砂漠 Gurukosamin sabaku) *Stage 3-1: Chondroitin Sandhill (コンドロイチン砂丘 Kondoroichin sakyū) *Stage 3-2: Sesamin Ruins (セサ民遺跡 Sesa-min iseki) *Stage 3-3: Isoflavone Cave (イソフラボン洞窟 Isofurabon dōkutsu) *Stage 3-4: Catechin Hills (ペプチド雪原 Katechiin kyūryō) *Stage 3-5: Lycopene Sunset (リコピンの夕焼け Rikopin no yūyake) *Stage 3-6: Propolis Oasis (プロポリスオアシス Puroporisu oashisu) *Stage 3-7: Peptide Snowfield (ペプチド雪原 Pepuchido setsugen) *Stage 3-8: Hyaluronan Mountain (ヒアルロン山 Hiaruron yama) Sub-chapter 4: Swimming Cats Swimming Cats (ネコども海を渡る Neko-domo umiwowataru) *Stage 4-1: Premature Launch (無茶ぶり進水式) *Stage 4-2: Deep Ocean Blue (ユーザン海原) *Stage 4-3: Mermaid Cove (人魚の入り江) *Stage 4-4: Chaos Lagoon (カオスラグーン) *Stage 4-5: Playing Pirates (なんちゃって海賊) *Stage 4-6: Fisherman's Dilemma (ホコタテ漁場) *Stage 4-7: Seaweed Shallows (テングサ島) *Stage 4-8: Salty is Seawater (海の水は塩辛い) Sub-chapter 5: Risqué Terrain Risqué Terrain (見つめてキャッツアイ Mitsumete kyattsuai) *Stage 5-1: Lovely Minerals (ぽろり鉱石) *Stage 5-2: Shapely Caverns (セクシー鍾乳洞) *Stage 5-3: Enticing Tunnels (ドキドキ穴) *Stage 5-4: Squishy Hollows (ぷりぷりくぼみ) *Stage 5-5: Twin Peaks (フタこぶ岩) *Stage 5-6: Thriller Bridge (スリルの代償) Sub-chapter 6: Western Street Western Street (ウエスタン街道 Uesutan kaidō) *Stage 6-1: Gunman's Dawn (ガンマンの黄昏) *Stage 6-2: Cowboy Haven (カウボーイ天国) *Stage 6-3: Wanted Night (お尋ね者の夜) *Stage 6-4: Macaroni Town (マカロニタウン) *Stage 6-5: Wandering Traveler (さすらいの口笛) *Stage 6-6: Disappointed Guard (がっかり用心棒) *Stage 6-7: Cowboy Mountain (テンガロン山) *Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night (ロデオナイト) Sub-chapter 7: Sea of Tuna Sea of Tuna (マグロ海域 Maguro kaiiki) *Stage 7-1: Red Tuna Coast (ベニマグロ海岸) *Stage 7-2: Fresh Wharf (ピチピチ漁場) *Stage 7-3: Blue Ocean (ぷらっとオーシャン) *Stage 7-4: Carapaccio Waters (カルパッチョ沖) *Stage 7-5: Economic Sea (排他的経済水域) *Stage 7-6: Tactical War Tuna (最終兵器トロ) *Stage 7-7: Frozen Tuna Front (冷凍マグロ戦線) *Stage 7-8: Cave Fillet (解体ショー洞窟) Sub-chapter 8: Bamboo Island Bamboo Island (バンブー島 Bambū shima) *Stage 8-1: Prickly Field (チクチク高原) *Stage 8-2: Bamboo Coast (タケノコ海岸) *Stage 8-3: Serial Killer Jungle (殺人鬼ジャングル) *Stage 8-4: Disgusting Swamp (げろげろ沼) *Stage 8-5: Dumpy Cave (もっさり坑道) *Stage 8-6: Stardust Street (星くず街道) *Stage 8-7: Mushroom Cliff (キノコ崖) *Stage 8-8: Frontier Spirit (暁フロンティア) Sub-chapter 9: Squishy Cave Squishy Cave (ぷにぷに鍾乳洞 Punipuni shōnyūdō) *Stage 9-1: Milky Tunnel (ミルキートンネル Mirukī tonneru) *Stage 9-2: Fluffy Dark Weapon (ふわふわ暗黒兵器 Fuwafuwa ankoku heiki) *Stage 9-3: Mural of the Devil (悪魔の壁画 Akuma no hekiga) *Stage 9-4: The Wind Blows (隙間風のささやき Sukima kazenosasayaki) *Stage 9-5: Juvenile Killer (甘えんぼ暗殺者 Amaenbo asashin) *Stage 9-6: Upset Rock (うろたえる岩 Urotaeru iwa) *Stage 9-7: Flooded Cave (雨漏り洞窟 Amamori dōkutsu) *Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (ぽっちゃり性善説 Pocchari seizensetsu) Sub-chapter 10: Volkanos Volcano Volkanos Volcano (ボルケーノ火山 Borukēno kazan) *Stage 10-1: Hot Bath Rock (半身浴岩 Hanshin-yoku iwa) *Stage 10-2: Gentle Geyser (ほっこり間欠泉 Hokkori kanketsusen) *Stage 10-3: Thick Magma (とろーりマグマ Toro ̄ri maguma) *Stage 10-4: Fire Cage (炎の檻 Honō no ori) *Stage 10-5: Volcanic Defender (火口を守る者 Kakō o mamoru mono) *Stage 10-6: Flame Caldera (メラメラカルデラ Meramerakarudera) Sub-chapter 11: Neverending Cat Story Neverending Cat Story (千里の道 Senri no michi, Lit. '''Journey of a thousand miles) *Stage 11-1: Potential Road (ポテンシャルロード Potensharurōdo) *Stage 11-2: Gloomy Tree (憂愁の木 Yūshū no ki) *Stage 11-3: A Song in the Wind (そよかぜの歌声 So yo kaze no utagoe) *Stage 11-4: Philosophy Road (哲学の道 Tetsugaku no michi) *Stage 11-5: Frontier Bell (境界線の晩鐘 Kyōkai-sen no banshō) *Stage 11-6: River of Tears (流した涙の川 Nagashita namida no kawa) *Stage 11-7: Shining Road (輝く道 Kagayakumichi) *Stage 11-8: The Trial Deep (試練の谷底 Shiren no tanizoko) Sub-chapter 12: Castle of Fish '''Castle of Fish (アオ・ザ・カナ ao za kana) *Stage 12-1: The Sea Whispers *Stage 12-2: Ripples Island *Stage 12-3: Octopus Sea *Stage 12-4: Poseidon Rest *Stage 12-5: Moonlight Beach *Stage 12-6: Coral Coral Reef *Stage 12-7: Ark of the Month *Stage 12-8: Killer Sardines Sub-chapter 13: Sushi Island Sushi Island (軍艦島 Gunkanjima, Warship Island) *Stage 13-1: Tuna Field *Stage 13-2: Crab Field *Stage 13-3: Salmon Cave *Stage 13-4: Sea Urchin Cave *Stage 13-5: Caviar Woods *Stage 13-6: Natto Bay *Stage 13-7: Halibut Forest *Stage 13-8: Shrimp Frontier Sub-chapter 14: The Scratching Post The Scratching Post (つめとぎ の廊下 Tsume togi no rōka) *Stage 14-1: Cardboard Corridor *Stage 14-2: Catnip Dream *Stage 14-3: Crunchy Wall *Stage 14-4: Wading Woodchips *Stage 14-5: Crunchy Pillar *Stage 14-6: Disapproving Giant Sub-chapter 15: Parthenon Parthenon (パルテノン神殿 Parutenon shinden) *Stage 15-1: Altar of Zeus *Stage 15-2: Sword of Achilles *Stage 15-3: Road of Eros *Stage 15-4: Dawn of Gaia *Stage 15-5: Gates of Aphrodite *Stage 15-6: Labyrinth of Hades Sub-chapter 16: Low Tide Beach Low Tide Beach (ずんどこ海水浴場 Zundoko kaisuiyoku-ba) *Stage 16-1: Clammy Cove *Stage 16-2: Beached Mammals *Stage 16-3: Bikini Territory *Stage 16-4: Apple Bobbing Ocean *Stage 16-5: Parasol Field *Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece *Stage 16-7: Glassy Sands *Stage 16-8: Star Ocean Sub-chapter 17: Alcatraz Alcatraz (アルカトラズ島 Arukatorazu shima, Alcatraz) *Stage 17-1: Gull Coast *Stage 17-2: Pelican Island *Stage 17-3: Underground Base *Stage 17-4: Villains Jungle *Stage 17-5: Chicken Game *Stage 17-6: Cat Trial *Stage 17-7: Prison Prairie *Stage 17-8: Jailer in the Morgue Sub-chapter 18: Jail Break Tunnel Jail Break Tunnel (脱獄トンネル Datsugoku tonneru) *Stage 18-1: Sin and Punishment *Stage 18-2: Prison Sentence *Stage 18-3: Harry Tunnel *Stage 18-4: Dead Falls *Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone *Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper Sub-chapter 19: Capone's Jail Capone's Jail (カポネの監獄 Kapone no kangoku) *Stage 19-1: Jailbreak Diary *Stage 19-2: Last Gang *Stage 19-3: Prison Destruction *Stage 19-4: King of Freedom *Stage 19-5: Liar's Fate *Stage 19-6: Pigpen Taboo Sub-chapter 20: Silk Road Silk Road (シルクロード Shiruku rōdo) *Stage 20-1: Gandara's Rest *Stage 20-2: Utopia is Over There *Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass *Stage 20-4: Monkey Magic *Stage 20-5: Outsider's Gate *Stage 20-6: Marco Po Road *Stage 20-7: Pig Swill *Stage 20-8: Imp's cold sweat Sub-chapter 21: Stairway To Darkness Stairway to Darkness (闇へと続く地下道 Yami e to tsudzuku chikadō, underpass that leads to darkness) *Stage 21-1: Safe and Not Sorry *Stage 21-2: Claustronyctophobia *Stage 21-3: Red Alert *Stage 21-4: Pitfalls of Life *Stage 21-5: Subtle Curfew *Stage 21-6: Underground Sub-chapter 22: Prince of Darkness Prince of Darkness (魔王の豪邸 Maō no gōtei, Mansion of Satan) *Stage 22-1: The Red Carpet (セレブな玄関 serebu na genkan, Celebrity Entrance) *Stage 22-2: The Bathroom (バスルーム basurūmu) *Stage 22-3: The VIP Room (オシャレＶＩＰルーム oshare VIP rūmu) *Stage 22-4: Torture Room (拷問部屋 goumon heya) *Stage 22-5: Dictator's Garden (独裁者の庭 dokusaisha no niwa) *Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (魔王の寝室 maou no shinshitsu) Sub-chapter 23: Dead End Night Dead End Night (終わりを告げる夜 Owariwotsugeru yoru) *Stage 23-1: Feast of Betrayal (裏切りの宴 uragiri no utage) *Stage 23-2: Catharsis' End (終焉のカタルシス shūen no katarushisu) *Stage 23-3: Black Premonition (黒い予感 kuroi yokan) *Stage 23-4: Broken Mask (砕けた仮面 kudaketa kamen) *Stage 23-5: Agape's Cage (アガペーの檻 agapē no ori) *Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (赤いきつねの聖者 akai kitsune no seija) Sub-chapter 24: Battle Royale Battle Royale (バトルロワイヤル batoru rowaiyaru) *Stage 24-1: Her Highness, Milk T. *Stage 24-2: Angry Fighting *Stage 24-3: The Horrible Song *Stage 24-4: Trap of Cowards *Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis *Stage 24-6: Scent of Gore & Fish Sub-chapter 25: Scars of War Scars of War (戦争のつめあと Sensō no tsume ato) *Stage 25-1: Valkyrie Plains *Stage 25-2: Minefield *Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber *Stage 25-4: Muddy Trench *Stage 25-5: Sniper Jungle *Stage 25-6: Sunset Soldier *Stage 25-7: Father's Back *Stage 25-8: Winning Back Sub-chapter 26: Sea Polluter Sea Polluter (海を汚す悪しき者 Umi o yogosu ashiki mono) *Stage 26-1: Oil Platform *Stage 26-2: Sweat and Aldehyde *Stage 26-3: Ancient Trial *Stage 26-4: I'm onto you *Stage 26-5: Littering Coast *Stage 26-6: Benzene Field *Stage 26-7: Government Watchdog *Stage 26-8: Revolving-door Floats Sub-chapter 27: Body & Soul Body & Soul (心と体、繋ぐもの Kokoro to karada, tsunagu mono) *Stage 27-1: Sunset's Howl *Stage 27-2: Gestalt, Decay *Stage 27-3: Warrior's Dawn *Stage 27-4: Cursed Blizzards *Stage 27-5: Sign of the Cat *Stage 27-6: Out of Despair *Stage 27-7: Metabolic Syndrome *Stage 27-8: Love and Death Sub-chapter 28: Weak & Mildly Acidic Weak & Mildly Acidic (also known as Weak Yet Bitter) *Stage 28-1: At Least I'm a Cat *Stage 28-2: Knights of the Round *Stage 28-3: Cat Catharsis *Stage 28-4: Beautiful Finale *Stage 28-5: No More Bad Dreams *Stage 28-6: Learned to Love Sub-chapter 29: Intrepid Cats Intrepid Cats (導かれしネコ達 Michibika reshi neko-tachi) *Stage 29-1: Renewed Conflict *Stage 29-2: Mysterious Order *Stage 29-3: Birdwatching *Stage 29-4: Thorny Dialogue *Stage 29-5: Darkweb Sub-chapter 30: Shadow Cosmopolis Shadow Cosmopolis (暗黒コスモポリス Ankoku kosumoporisu) * Stage 30-1: Hungry Forest * Stage 30-2: Overachiever Central * Stage 30-3: Morning Rush Hour * Stage 30-4: Docking Massacre * Stage 30-5: Subterranean Stalker * Stage 30-6: Lord of the Abyss Sub-chapter 31: Galapa-Goth Galapa-Goth (ガラ・パ・ゴス Gara Pa gosu) *Stage 31-1: DNA & DHA *Stage 31-2: Twilight Poachers *Stage 31-3: Surviving Herd *Stage 31-4: Alien Ecology *Stage 31-5: Heavenly Creatures *Stage 31-6: Conservation Society Sub-chapter 32: Kombu Cape Kombu Cape (岩海苔半島 Iwa nori hantō) *Stage 32-1: Rinrin Shelterbelt *Stage 32-2: Iberian Plains *Stage 32-3: Weeping Dunes *Stage 32-4: Golden Gai *Stage 32-5: Leadfoot Drive *Stage 32-6: Trouble at the Mansion Sub-chapter 33: Axis of Evil Axis of Evil *Stage 33-1: Pecking Order *Stage 33-2: Technocracy *Stage 33-3: Merciless Onslaught *Stage 33-4: Celestial Seas *Stage 33-5: Close Encounters *Stage 33-6: The Spy Who Pet Me Sub-chapter 34: Suburbs of the Dead Suburbs of the Dead *Stage 34-1: Home Sweet Mausoleum *Stage 34-2: Swamp of Sacrifice *Stage 34-3: Dungeon of Dreams *Stage 34-4: Revenant Road *Stage 34-5: Ghostlight Gardens *Stage 34-6: Silenced Meowing Sub-chapter 35: Quarantine Isles Quarantine Isles *Stage 35-1: Virus Smugglers *Stage 35-2: Bionic Seaweed *Stage 35-3: Ancestral Ways *Stage 35-4: High Watchtower *Stage 35-5: Tunafish Trenches *Stage 35-6: The Infected King Sub-chapter 36: Mouseyland Mouseyland *Stage 36-1: Greeter at the Gates *Stage 36-2: Rickety Coaster *Stage 36-3: Virtual Nightmare *Stage 36-4: 50 Degrees Hotter *Stage 36-5: Irresistable Henhouse *Stage 36-6: The Haunted 1LDK Sub-chapter 37: Walk of Fame Walk of Fame *Stage 37-1: Paparazzi Paradise (パパラッチフィーバー, Paparatchifībā, Paparazzi Fever) *Stage 37-2: Gossip Rags (因縁ゴシップスター, In'nen goshippusutā, Fate Gossip Star) *Stage 37-3: Beverly Hills Scoop (バブリーヒルズ白書, Baburīhiruzu hakusho, Beverly Hills White Book) *Stage 37-4: Lovechild Lane (子役上がり, Koyaku agari, Child Raising) *Stage 37-5: Saucy Scandals (セクシースキャンダル, Sekushīsukyandaru, Sexy Scandal) *Stage 37-6: Multiversal Studios (ウニバーサンスタジオ, Unibāsansutajio, Universal Studios) Sub-chapter 38: Cutpurse Coast Cutpurse Coast *Stage 38-1: Swim Meet *Stage 38-2: Sea Breeze Salon *Stage 38-3: Deep Sea Dying *Stage 38-4: Procrastinator Parade *Stage 38-5: Grand Exhibition *Stage 38-6: No Return Flights Sub-chapter 39: Above & Below Above & Below Added in update 6.1, introduced 1 new enemy. One of the stages has material farming potential. *Stage 39-1: Electric Bath *Stage 39-2: Boiling Spring *Stage 39-3: Mineral Treatment *Stage 39-4: Soap Scum *Stage 39-5: The Sauna Crew *Stage 39-6: Steamed to Death Sub-chapter 40: Windless Island Windless Island Added in update 6.2, no new enemy is introduced in this sub-chapter. However, the Doge Base makes its second appearance here. *Stage 40-1: Narrow Docks *Stage 40-2: Romantic Highway *Stage 40-3: Drunken Backrub *Stage 40-4: Gulag of Love *Stage 40-5: Perfume Room *Stage 40-6: Houses of the Holy Sub-chapter 41: IT Catacombs IT Catacomb Added in update 6.3, introduced 1 new enemy, this sub-chapter contains 6 stages, they are quite fast-paced. *Stage 41-1: Caliban's Keeper *Stage 41-2: Dial-Up Dreams *Stage 41-3: Throne of Phone *Stage 41-4: 0S Graveyard *Stage 41-5: The Holy Exploit *Stage 41-6: Broadband Omens Sub-chapter 42: Grotesque Gallery Grotesque Gallery Added in 6.4, Angel Fanboy appeared in Sol in the first time. *Stage 42-1: Cubist Crimes *Stage 42-2: Surrealist Sins *Stage 42-3: Gouache Ghouls *Stage 42-4: Death by Dada *Stage 42-5: Baroque Beasts *Stage 42-6: Atrocious Deco Sub-chapter 43: Area 22 Area 22 Added in 6.6, introduced a bunch of new enemies. *Stage 43-1: Roswell Incident *Stage 43-2: Cat Abduction *Stage 43-3: Adamski Type *Stage 43-4: Chupacabra Love *Stage 43-5: Tunguska Event *Stage 43-6: Offworld Weary Sub-chapter 44: Beyond the Savannah Beyond the Savannah Added in update 6.7, introduced 1 new enemy, Winged Pigge. *Stage 44-1: Eat the Weak *Stage 44-2: Nikumanjaro *Stage 44-3: The Noble Tribe *Stage 44-4: Dry Season *Stage 44-5: Electrosafari *Stage 44-6: Heaven's Oasis Sub-chapter 45: Blizzard Boulevard Blizzard Boulevard Added in update 6.8, introduced 1 new enemy, Hackey. *Stage 45-1: Shiver Junction *Stage 45-2: Leaky Tunnel *Stage 45-3: Frostbite Park *Stage 45-4: Toasty Turnpike *Stage 45-5: Sleepy Signals *Stage 45-6: Scorched Tollbooth Trivia *Every Stories of Legend sub-chapter up to and including Stairway to Darkness has at least one stage with Those Guys. Category:Game Features Category:Main